


Clingfoil

by UnorthodoxDream



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alex really loves Ryland, Ryland loves Alex just as much but he won't admit it, clingy drunk alex, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthodoxDream/pseuds/UnorthodoxDream
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Esports-People had gone out to a bar together. In fact, it had become something of a tradition at this point. They’d finish a tournament, Ash and Alex would go out to celebrate at the closest bar, Ryland would be dragged along, Sam would tag along for the drinks, Kamal would tag along to be a rebel, and Lorenzo wouldn’t drink but he’d come too out of some misguided sense of team bonding. So yeah, it wasn’t their first time at a bar together.However, it was the first time they’d seen Alex get piss-drunk.





	Clingfoil

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a re-post of an old fic from tumblr that i wanted to post here because there aren't enough Good Game fics. This was inspired by s0ng-0f-st0rmss on tumblr. I don't own good game or its characters and blah blah blah. Thanks for reading.

It wasn’t the first time Esports-People had gone out to a bar together. In fact, it had become something of a tradition at this point. They’d finish a tournament, Ash and Alex would go out to celebrate at the closest bar, Ryland would be dragged along, Sam would tag along for the drinks, Kamal would tag along to be a rebel, and Lorenzo wouldn’t drink but he’d come too out of some misguided sense of team bonding. So yeah, it wasn’t their first time at a bar together.

However, it was the first time they’d seen Alex get piss-drunk.

Now see, Alex could drink as much as Ash on a good day, and on a bad one he was usually too high to really care if he lost an impromptu drinking contest. But that was the thing on having several years more than she to practice holding his liquor; he had an insane tolerance for alcohol. It just so happened that mixing drugs isn’t the best of ideas for anyone involved.

So, Alex had been having a “sober” day, as Ryland would call it. He hadn’t smoked much that day, and he hadn’t dunk much during the tournament. So, as they headed out to the bar, Alex was at the top of his drinking game. Fast forward to some hours later and Esports-People we’re witnessing something quite strange as Alex knocked back his 7th shot of whiskey after downing two beers and a scotch on the rocks.

“Ryland, man, y’know I lurve yoooouu!” a drunk Alex croons as he drapes himself all over the younger man. The rest of the team hardly looks over, this behavior not too far from what they’d seen of Alex’s tipsier moments. The slur though, that was new.

Ryland just sighs, not looking up from where he was playing candy crush on his phone. “Yes Alex, you’ve said.” He drawls.

Alex doesn’t mind the flat tone and simply clambers into Ryland’s lap, straddling the man as he tries to get Ryland’s attention.

“But Ry, is’ so, true!” he proclaims, “You’re like, like, the best! The best ever!” He wraps his arms around Ryland’s neck, embracing him in a surprisingly gentle manner. He nuzzles the side of Ryland’s face, smushing their cheeks together and earning an annoyed ‘tsk’ as Alex’s hair got into Ryland’s eyes. However, to the surprise of the onlooking team, instead of trying to push the other man off, Ryland simply shifts them so that Alex is clinging to his side like some kind of lanky koala.

This scene continues for a moment longer, Alex loudly crooning his love for Ryland as he rubbed his face into the younger man’s hair, the other simply continuing to play candy crush and making sure Alex didn’t fall out of Ryland’s chair.

At some point Sam looks to Ash to ask if this was normal behavior for drunk besties, only to find the other girl turning her back to the situation with an air of nonchalance. To Sam’s right Kamal was having a ball taking pictures for blackmail as Lorenzo (to Kamal’s right) studiously drank his orange juice and ignored the whole thing. As she turned back to the two making the scene, Sam becomes witness to Alex planting a big wet kiss on Ryland’s cheek.

Instead of reacting with anger or wiping away the older man’s slobber, Ryland just sighs and rolls his eyes. He stands an, in a surprising display of strength, brings Alex with him. He turns to the others as he maneuvers Alex onto his back with practiced movements.

“Hey, we’re heading out.” Ryland calls to the others, ignoring Alex’s dismayed cries of “Booger-bear nooo! There’s more to drink stiiiiilllllll!” as he put down some money to cover their drinks.

The team lets out their various goodbyes and stares incredulously as Ryland effortlessly hauls his drunken best friend out of the bar.

Sam takes a deep breath as she takes another sip of whatever drink was in front of her. You learn new things every day.


End file.
